Such converter systems are well known to a person skilled in the art and have, in particular, a grid-side converter, a DC link and a motor-side converter, the grid-side converter being connected to a supply grid and the motor-side converter being connected to an electrical machine for driving a vehicle. In order to make it possible to drive the vehicle in an energy-efficient manner, such energy systems typically allow a bidirectional flow of energy, as a result of which the energy produced during electrical braking of the vehicle can be fed back into the supply grid, which operation is known to a person skilled in the art as recuperation of the braking energy. As a result of the recuperation possibility into the supply grid, the braking energy need not be uselessly converted into heat in braking resistors or similar systems. Such a recuperation possibility imposes specific demands on the converter system. These demands result in complicated and therefore expensive embodiments of the converter system, very particularly in the case of topologically sophisticated converter systems, for example a multilevel converter system.